Le Récit de Méav, l'éToile Tombée
by The Mutant Jinx
Summary: A young star named Méav falls during modern times and is discovered by a location scout on his first assignment. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

A/N: This is my first Stardust fic, so no flames. I'm not experienced with this sort of thing.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Just the plot and my OCs. They are my only possessions.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

How I loved the sky. I loved floating around, watching the earth far below (though the distance had no effect on my enhanced vision). I adored the feeling of weightlessness that I knew those little humans down below didn't feel. It was almost unbearable, the glowing and warmth in my chest I felt at night, when it was time for me and my sisters to come out and do what we did best.

It was because of my aloof manner that, on this particular evening, I did not expect anything strange to occur.

One of my sisters, Máiréad, had been getting older. Her once golden blond hair faded to a dull silver shade; her beautiful skin became wrinkled. So, now her time had come to leave the sky and this life. We all turned to her, even our mother the moon.

Máiréad's glow became fainter, then suddenly shined more brightly than I had seen before. I'd never seen one of us die, so I watched with intense curiosity.

I heard one of my sisters cry out, "Look out, Méav!" But I paid no attention to her warning. As Máiréad fell, she brushed past me. I felt myself falling to the blue-and-green planet below me. My sisters shouted in alarm, but they could do nothing to help me. I had fallen before my time, and there was no stopping me.

I plummeted to the earth with great speed, so I hit the ground with a large amount of force. I plowed through the ground, and somehow landed on my wrist wrong. I heard it crack sickeningly.

_Oh, no, _I panicked. _I've fallen, but I'm not dead. What do I do now?_

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Edward Carter walked contentedly through the ruins of the old English town. No one had lived there in years, he was certain of that. He still couldn't believe his good fortune.

He, of all people, had been chosen to location scout for a new adventure film. He, an inconspicuous young man from Indiana, who had no experience whatsoever. He, who had been picked on by his classmates because of his old-fashioned parents (even though he honestly couldn't know how old-fashioned they were, seeing as they'd been dead since he was a tiny baby), just because they'd given him an uncommon first name. _I'll show them who's a nobody, _he thought happily. Those people would be so shocked to figure out what Edward was doing with his life. He'd simply walked in, given the film crew his pitch, and they'd hired him!

He scrutinized the long wall that ran along the side of the village. _What could that be for? _he wondered idly. _Surely it wasn't of much use In the past; it's got a big hole in the middle._ He suddenly got a most brilliant idea. _I know! I'll find a place to shoot over the wall! _Pleased with himself, he stepped over the gap in the wall and walked straight into the mysterious forest.

* * *

I felt the ground pressed against my cheek, hard and cold and not very comforting. _Please, _I begged. _Please, for the love of God, let me be dreaming._ I opened my eyes to a bright, sunny afternoon on the planet Earth. _No!_

It wasn't fair, for a completely innocent being to be put through such torture. Cruel and unusual punishment, in fact. But I digressed. After all, it wasn't Máiréad's fault that she died and knocked me out of the sky.

The silvery fabric of my dress flowed loosely, like liquid, over my body as I stood up. I cradled my wrist against my chest protectively, as though someone was about to hurt it. My raven hair, once bouncing with volume despite the fact that it was pin-straight, hung limply over my shoulders now. I wasn't sure, but I thought that I was paler here than I was in the sky. I mean, I had always been the palest of my sisters, but now my complexion was even whiter than my usual alabaster. Perhaps I was ill…

"Hello?" a voice called. "Is someone there?" My breath caught. The owner of the voice heard me. "I know you're down there."

"Hello," I answered timidly. I winced when I heard my voice. It rang like bells in the air. The other voice was gruff.

Just then, a human man made his way down the side of the crater and over to me. He was handsome, I supposed—he had light-brown hair, a fair complexion like me, and dark eyes. His features fit together nicely on his face, which was high off the ground compared to my own. He was dressed in very strange garb, though. "Hey," he greeted casually. He looked around. "Wow. This would be perfect for that scene where—"

I tapped his shoulder, interrupting him. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh. My name's Edward." He continued inspecting the metallic hole in the ground we were currently standing in.

"I'm Méav," I put in helpfully, though he hadn't asked me my name. "Can you help me? I broke my wrist."

"You broke your…," he began. "Let me see." He lifted my small left hand, examining my wrist carefully. "You did break something," he confirmed.

"That's what I just said," I pointed out.

"Oh." Edward looked embarrassed. "Er, how did you break it? Your wrist, I mean."

"I broke it when I fell," I said matter-of-factly. The answer should have been obvious, even to a human like Edward.

"Fell?" he echoed. "From where?" His accent was different from mine, I noticed.

"Up there." I pointed to where I had once hovered next to my sister, Yvaine, in the sky. "I fell when my sister knocked me from the sky after she died."

He looked where I pointed. "Up there? So you're a—no way! There is no way!"

"Yes," I said, confused. What did he mean? "I'm a star."

"A star," he repeated. His brow furrowed in a way that I found to be almost endearing. "Wow." He shook his head, trying to make sense of it all.

"It's going to take a while for you to get used to that, isn't it?" I guessed. He nodded. "Don't worry. We have plenty of time."

* * *

**And there ya go.**

**Reviews make me happy! So maybe you'll take the hint and review.**


	2. Important Author's Note: MUST READ!

**ATTENTION!!**

**This story is going on permanent hiatus. This means that I cannot finish it. My idea box is all out of whack for it.**

_**However**_**, I am putting it up for adoption, under the following regulations:**

**1. You can finish the story. (duh)**

**2. You MUST credit me.**

**3. You MUST keep the original title.**

**4. You MUST stick to plot and characterization.**

**5. You MUST make me proud.**

**You can post your adoption request in your review. The story goes to the first reviewer who wishes to adopt it. I will post the "winners" on my profile.**

**I am so terribly sorry.**

**Happy writing!**

—**Melori **


End file.
